behind blue eyes
by oncelostnowfound
Summary: yes another angsty  fic.   all i can say is takes place in 5th year and i guess harrys sad  i take story requests and warning: character death


I own nothing except the plot

Harry potter and all characters belong to j.

The song belongs to limp blizkit with a few minor changes

Summary: Harry's had enough set during his 5th year

Yes another angst fic with heavy everyone bashing

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind emerald eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies  


Harry looked around the crowded hall watching as people would avoid looking into his eyes or glare at him. It was his fifth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and no one believed him when he told them that voldemort was back not even his supposed best friends Ron and Hermione.

Sighing he left his dinner untouched again for the 5th day in a row and left for the tower and his bed.

But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  


Harry tossed and turned in his sweat covered twisted blankets "kill the spare" a serpentine voice hissed

"cedric no!" Harry woke to the feeling of iced water and cedric's blank, lifeless and empty eyes staring at him. Looking round he saw the blurry faces of Ron, dean and semuses staring at him, rons wand in his hand "shut up we are trying to sleep" Ron snarled at him before turning on his side, the others following his example. 

No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

Another occlumency lesion with snape and his feelings were growing along with his headache and he was blaming both snape and dumbledore. looking at snape he knew that any emotion showed during these lessions would be used against him

So he hid his emotions.

But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

At lunch one day a owl flew into the hall droping a letter at dumbledores plate. As he reached for it, it rose into the air and a voice slithered out.

"Hello hogwarts for all of you that do not reconise my voice I am lord voldemort and before the panic starts you sould have realized you cannot move. This is so none of you will miss the show this letter contains no malicious or dark magic so could just fly past your wards, just magical isn't it? I have used this so you could all see how you have betrayed and destroyed your savior enjoy." With that the letter exsploded and formed a view screen into a black marble room.

Discover l.i.m.p. say it  
No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind emerald eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies  


there was Harry running towards the main room a blue sphere in his hand. Reaching the room he stopped and faced a man with a snake like face.

"taking a risk aren't we tom" his voiced echoed across the room. "Harry potter how nice of you to retrieve the prophecy for me now how about you hand it to me acco prophecy"

Harry held onto the ball and held it into the air.

"wait Harry… why not break it and let us both hear the prophecy that has ruled our lives" Harry seemed to be considering it before he smashed the ball at his feet. "Harry no" dumbledore screamed

at harry's feet a ghostly form of trelawney floated, opened her mouth and said.(please read the book for the prophecy)

"now Harry tell me are the people you know worth fighting for" suddenly voldemort disappeared. Harry collapsed to the ground "well dumbledore looks like you lost" the voice of voldemort issued from Harry's mouth. "the boy has no happy memory's to fight for his mind is full of neglect and abuse. I guess you lose old man" with that Harry let out a heart wrenching scream and started to convulse as voldemort repapered just as he started gloating he stopped and dropped to the ground screaming. Harry's voice raspy from screaming nevertheless echoed over voldemorts cries.

"You forgot about my love for my parents tom.

Say goodbye to your horcecux and your immortality

tom." With that voldemort stopped moving and lay

still. Lifting onto his knees Harry seemed to look

right at the great hall. "hogwarts tom is dead,

dumbledore his soul containers are gone. I am now

going to sleep I would appreciate it if you laid me

next to my parents. Thank you" with that Harry

closed his eyes and went limp.

But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

Back in the great hall chaos was consuming them students were feeling great grief and guilt "he was telling the truth" and "what have we done" were the two most used phrases.

Meanwhile Harry's close friends were sobbing Ron was shell-shocked while Hermione was saying "I'm sorry I'm so sorry" over and over again.

No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind emerald eyes.  


Looking down Harry whispered "I forgive you" before running to his parent's arms. An back below a broken old man and to devastated teens felt a warm breeze caress them and a phoenix song echo across the hall despite the lack of either a phoenix or an open window.

So what did every1 think?

Please let me know in a review ty


End file.
